Many power and communication cables are strung underground. These cables usually contain from several hundred up to several thousand leads or conductors and are frequently 4 to 6 inches in diameter. Due to the size and weight of these cables, they must be spliced at intervals of from 200 to 300 yards. Such splicing usually takes place in tunnels underground.
The conditions that exist in such tunnels are not ideal in that they are not well lighted and moisture usually exists in the form of condensation on the concrete walls of the tunnels. Because of moisture, low voltage (12 volts), low wattage (25 watts) lights are used in the tunnels. Dim light inhibits the splicing operation and can lead to errors.
Moisture in the tunnel area when splicing is taking place can cause a problem by getting into the cable and shorting or otherwise damaging the cable.
The ends of two cables to be spliced are typically supported on a portable metal rack in the tunnel with some leads extending into the splicing area and other leads bent back out of the way. Sometimes the cables are supported by a worker himself over his shoulders while the leads are being selectively spliced. The leads frequently come into contact with and picks up moisture from the rack or tunnel walls.
It is therefore desirable that some means be available for supporting the ends of cables to be spliced, for preventing the accumulation of moisture in the cables and for facilitating the splicing of such cables.